


An Unlikely Pair

by Until_Bliss



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: Lexi wasn’t looking for another partner and certainly not in the form of Rue Bennett.





	1. Chapter 1

Pissed wasn’t even the right word. Her legs were burning from chasing down a suspect earlier and the last thing Lexi wanted to see coming back to the office was folder placed on her desk with a note. It was brief, simply stating that she was getting a new case and partner and as her eyes moved down the note she paused reading over the name. Lexi hadn’t had a partner in god knows how long and now she’d be sharing some case with the biggest pain in her ass.

“ You’ve gotta be joking” her arms were folded at the opening of Laney’s door watching as the chief didn’t even bother to glance up from his papers, lips formed into a frown as he sighed.” Howard-“  
“ Come on you know I hate working with others”. Lexi had been assigned numerous partners after Garcia’s death and every single one of them transferred within a few weeks until Laney eventually gave up with trying.

“ Yeah well we need all the help we can get on this case it’s...” Laney was silent for a moment his fingers rubbed over his face with tired eyes and only then did Lexi realize how stressed he seemed. “ He’s back....” the words hit hard as Lexi simply starred at her boss with a tight lipped expression before shaking her head slowly. “ I thought we killed him”  
“ Yeah well we just found a body earlier, same pattern. No eyes and tongue ripped out, same signature to the tee”.

“ It’s just until we catch this guy Howard-”  
“ She’s reckless, has no sense of awareness and-  
Laney’s laugh stopped Lexi in a small frown seeing his amusement to her obvious displeasure. “ Bennett may have questionable methods but she gets the job done”.  
Lexi pressed on. “ No one wants to work with her”.  
“ You aren’t a ray of sunshine either Howard we both know that”. It was clear the conversation was coming to its end with how Laney coiled back into his seat and focused back to the papers on his desk, Lexi had no choice but to sigh in defeat and take her leave.

Lexi took slow deep breaths as she moved over to her desk, feet slowly coming to a stop at the sight in front of her. Bennett was slouched in her chair, feet pulled up on top of the desk like it was her house and not a place of work. Her clothes were disheveled, white buttoned down shirt half tucked in like she’d been rushing and just stopped trying, brown curls pulled up into a sloppy pony tail. Oh and the stain, can’t forget that. 

Breathe Lexi, breathe.

“ Sup partner” the way Bennett said the last part was as if she was feeling out the word, unsure almost and Lexi silently walked over picking Bennett’s feet up from off her desk ignoring the way her partner rolled her eyes. “ Look I don’t know what Laney thinks is gonna happen putting us together, but we have two weeks to work this case-“. Bennett all but waved her off as she starred down at all the organized files on Lexi’s desk- and began going through them.

She cringed at the sight.

Bennett was silent as she quickly skimmed through and placed the folders and papers back down ( sloppily she might add) and then nodded her head.  
“ Okay”  
“Okay?” Lexi raised an eyebrow as Bennet went to place her legs back on top of the desk like they hadn’t just been taken off but Lexi noticed the content smirk on Bennett face almost challenging like and-nope she couldn’t do it.

Her hands shoved Bennett’s feet off this time with more force and to her surprise the woman look at her with amusement and Lexi scowled just wanting to get the whole thing over with. “ Okay we can head to the scene and see if anyone might of seen or heard anything or we can go to-“

“ You hungry? I’m starving” Bennett interrupted standing and grabbing her jacket to pass Lexi who blinked twice. Was this just some weird dream? The shoulder tap from Bennett proved otherwise and Lexi took a step back to regain some sort of personal space that her partner seemed to have none of. Lexi scoffed as Bennet all but started to the door not even bothering too see if Lexi was following (she was) before shouting after her as they reached what Lexi assumed was her car. “ Did you even hear a word I said!?”.

Bennett paused abruptly and tilted her head brown eyes starring at Lexi like she was figuring out something in her head, her brows furred slightly and it really seemed like was pondering Lexi’s words and then just like that she shrugged unlocking the car door. “ Yeah I heard you, food for me because I’m starving and I know you are too”.

Lexi mouth was agape and Bennett all but snickered slightly snapping her fingers “ You good Howard? Relax we’ll head over to the scene but I can’t work on a empty stomach. Food first “. Lexi really had half a mind to just head back inside and take whatever heat Laney three at her but she also wanted the case more than anything and Bennett seemed to know that with the content smirk on her features.  
“ You’re insufferable you know that?” The remark didn’t seem to have any effect to her partner who only nodded her head and climbed into the car and Lexi sighed before following suit.

Some fucking partner this was.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a lot of things that Lexi found amusing but seeing Bennett go at her food like some depraved person who hadn’t seen food in weeks really was something else. Lexi was never one to eat breakfast in the mornings, settling for coffee and maybe a bagel if she had time and she was fine with that. Bennett wasn’t. When they had arrived Lexi had only ordered a coffee and looked over seeing Bennett’s blank stare and then despite the protest, she was ordering for her.

There was no way she wasn’t going to eat the food knowing Bennett had already put the meal on her tab and Lexi glared at her partner the entire time while Bennett looked as if she’d solved world hunger. Lexi honestly didn’t know why it was such an accomplishment in getting her to eat but she certainly wasn’t going to ask. When Bennett pushed her last plate away with a content sigh Lexi raised an eyebrow. “ Better now” she watched as her partner nodded her head slowly, brown eyes shooting up from her plate. “ If you took any longer getting into the car I would’ve had to eat you instead”.

Lexi almost choked on her coffee. There was so many ways one could take that statement and the faint smirk held on Bennett’s lips made the heat creep up to the back of Lexi’s neck. She wasn’t- she surely didn’t mean it like that. Lexi went to open her mouth to find some form of words as Bennett’s faint smirk disappeared slowly features took one of slight confusion. “ You know I’m joking right? I’m not a cannibal”.

Oh.

Lexi let out a awkward laugh shaking her head. “ Yeah no- ugh- I know that” she rolled her eyes but it was more at herself for even letting her mind go there but it was hard to tell anything when it came to the woman across from her. Bennett was silent, she was doing that whole calculating thing that made Lexi feel nervous under her gaze and after a few moments Lexi couldn’t take it.

“ Stop starring at me” She gritted her teeth slowly and Bennett simply tore her gaze away to sigh the check the waitress placed on the table moments earlier. “ I just found it interesting that you thought I meant going down on you”.  
“ What!?” Lexi’s cheeks were defiantly red now and she watched her partner tilt her head slightly. “ So you didn’t think I meant eating your-“  
“ Oh my god there are children around!” Lexi hissed through clenched teeth stopping Bennet from continuing with the sentence that wasn’t necessary to begin with but then Bennett was grinning and Lexi knew she was having fun at her expense.

The moment Lexi went to go off on Bennett, the woman was up from her seat jacket in hand while the other was in her pocket for the car keys. “ You have the address right?”. Lexi mumbled an annoyed yes watching as Bennett slowly nodded and dropped two crumpled bills on the table as she walked away and as much as Lexi wanted to trade them out for some nicer bills in her wallet, she was almost certain Bennett would leave her right outside the diner.

One of the other things Lexi realized she couldn’t stand was Bennett’s driving. She drove like she owned the roads and god forbid someone else thought the same. Honestly Lexi prayed the entire way to Park Street, fingers gripping the side of the car for dear life. Bennett found the whole ordeal funny even speeding up at the yellow lights just to hear the string of curses that left Lexi’s mouth and she since long gave up in yelling at the woman. It wasn’t like Bennett listened anyway and the other part of Lexi figured she kind of liked it.

The moment Bennett parked the car Lexi couldn’t get out fast enough, eyes boring daggers into Bennett who all but shrugged shoving both hands into the pocket of her slacks and Lexi passed her lazy strides over to the four officers and forensics. “ Ah Howard good too see you” Officer Fields wore a wide smile walking over to greet Lexi with a handshake and when he extended the same hand in the direction of Bennett, she simply starred at it and Lexi coughed bringing the officers attention back to her. “ Forgive her she’s not a morning person” Lexi shot her partner a hard gaze before re focusing her attention.

“ So what have I missed Fields?”  
“ Call me David” He gave a warm smile and Lexi nodded. “ Well it’s his work...Krabers” David sighed lifting up the caution tape for both Lexi and Bennett to step through. “ Deep lacerations around the wrist and neck, eyes gouged out and tongue gone as well. His signature right beside the head here” Lexi made a small face as she starred at the un lucky males lifeless body.  
“ Who was he?”  
“ His name was Randy Jenson. Quiet guy who had a wife and two kids” David let out a sigh before turning to the call of one of his fellow officers. “ Let me know if you need anything” Lexi gave a small smile when David’s hand rested on her shoulder but the motion was cut short as Bennett moved between the two of them eyes zoned in to the body as she crouched down and Lexi joined her.

Lexi had to say that the most peace she’d had all day stemmed around a dead body and that was sad. Bennett had walked off somewhere and Lexi had been asking the nearby neighbors questions with no luck. She had been on her way to David to get some more insight when she caught Bennett grabbing up some man against his shoulder and Lexi jogged over.  
“ Bennett!?” Lexi quickly glanced between her partner and the man whom she’d talk to earlier.  
“ He’s lying” Bennett sneered shoving Mr. Porter again and this time Lexi gripped Bennett’s arm to force her grip to release.

“ I already talk to him.”  
“ I know I was listening, he said he was at Ray’s Bar...is that correct” her question was directed at Porter who clenched his jaw while adjusting his wrinkled shirt.  
“ Yes I swear” and just as Lexi was about once again apologize for her partners behavior Bennett laughed.  
“ What time were you there?”  
“ I told your partner here already. I was there from 10-2am”.  
“ Bennett-“ Lexi paused as her partner all but grabbed Mr. Porter up and turned him around despite his insistent struggling she managed to hold him in place while whistling David over.

“ Cuff him” Bennett bit out to David who all but glanced at the scene before him, fingers moving to pull off his cuffs. “ What happened?”  
“ He said he was at Rays bar most of the night until early morning which couldn’t be possible considering the bar wasn’t even opened that late yesterday and I would know because I was there with the owner who closed at five”.  
Lexi blinked slightly stunned and then David was cuffing Mr. Porter who attempted a futile struggle against David’s grip and Bennett rolled his eyes.  
” Damn at least if your gonna lie make sure your place checks out”. Lexi’s eyes followed the male before her features scrunched up into mild disgust when smoke came into her face.

Of course it would be Bennett and when Lexi stared at her partner the woman all but blew smoke in Lexi’s direction slowly, watching with small amusement as Lexi swatted the smoke away. “ How rude of me” Bennett started and Lexi almost opened her mouth to say it was fine but then Bennett was extending the cigarette on Lexi’s direction, lip curving up slightly and a teasing expression flickered in her brown pools despite the look on Lexi’s face. “ Did you want one?”.

Lexi scoffed and god she’d never met someone that made her think about committing a crime against them several times over. Instead of saying anything Lexi took the cigarette despite Bennett’s shocked expression and just when Lexi brought the stick up to her lips she let it go and fall to the pavement. “ Oops” her tone was dry, heel crushing the cigarette despite her partners torn features and then she was walking away with a satisfied smile.

“ That was my last one!” Bennett called out with obvious annoyance but Lexi didn’t bother turning around instead lifting up her finger to show the her partners keys she’d taken while Bennett was too busy pressing Porter against the house. 

“ I’m driving”.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire car ride Lexi was blessed with complete and utter silence. Bennett had turned her attention to the window occasionally shaking her leg every few minutes and because Lexi could see the motion out the corner of her eye, it made her want to reach out and place a hand to Bennett’s thigh to stop the motion. 

But she didn’t.

It amazed her how a stick that caused so many health problems seemed like such a life or death situation to her partner, the way Bennett had both an annoyed look, her lips were in a pout and almost childlike in the way she leaned closer to the window so her legs were facing the direction like she wanted to be as far from Lexi as possible.

“ It’s just a cigarette” she sighed tapping the top of the steering wheel and there was a beat of silence.  
“ It was my last one” Bennett bit out and Lexi rolled her eyes not even bothering to respond. Pulling into the semi vacant motel Lexi cut the engine as the rumbling died down and peered over the dash at what looked like the man that fit the description David had sent her of Porter’s buddy.

“ So what now boss” Bennett sighed tapping along the door handle and Lexi found it in herself to ignore the sarcastic comment.   
“ We wait for Ted to leave, get the master key from the man behind the desk and then we check his room and see what we can find”.  
Bennett made a face like she didn’t quite agree and of course she didn’t. Lexi shook her head. “ Let me guess, you don’t like my idea”  
“ Nope”  
“ Of course not, that would actually require you to not act on impulse for once”. 

There was a moment of starring, Lexi watching as Bennett’s jaw clenched her brown eyes narrowing slightly and then she was reaching for the door handle.   
“ Ugh for fucks sake” she muttered under her breath and Lexi groaned rolling down the window as Bennett rounded the car.  
“ What the hell!? Do you ever listen?” She watched as Bennett rubbed her face and then started digging into the pockets of her jacket, seemingly stopping like she just remembered something and then the frown was back.  
“ Relax Alexis I’m just stretching my legs since I have nothing to smoke”.

At the use of her full name Lexi made a face but said nothing else. It had been a long time since someone used it besides her mother or sister in faint occasions but Bennett was the only one who despite Lexi’s preference, used her full name. What had Laney been thinking when he paired the two together? 

Lexi was going to regret it she knew she was but her only option was sitting in her partners car while watching Bennett do that pacing that she did and honestly it was going to drive her insane. “ What did you have in mind?” Lexi called out from the window as she watched Bennett stop her little pacing and walk over to the car.  
“ You asking me?”  
“ For the love of- yes I’m asking you” She knew Bennett did these things to get underneath her skin and yet she fell for the bait every single time.

The minute Ted climbed into his car Bennett was moving up the stairs to the second floor of the motel with Lexi hot on her tail and god how she was regretting asking Bennett her plan in the first place watching the woman in front of her crouch down to pick the lock.  
“ Should I even be surprised that you know how to pick a lock?”. There was a click and then Bennett was pushing open the door but not before looking over her shoulder to Lexi with a pleased look on her face. “ Your welcome”.

Lexi worked on one side of the room and Bennett the other which was perfect because she could do well with the space. The room was somewhat clean besides the empty beer bottles on the floor and an open suitcase on the floor with clothes halfway out. Out the corner of her eye Lexi spotted what looked to be a drop of blood near the closet and as she slowly approached it was clear that she was right. Her fingers reached out for the door handle opening up the closet to find a bloody rag in the corner but before she could say anything, Lexi was pushed into the closet.

Immediately Lexi spun around only to have Bennett cover her mouth with her hand as the closet door closed behind them and made the motion to be silent. And then Lexi heard it. It was faint at first but the heavy padding of boots coming up the stairs got louder the closer to the door it got and Lexi just knew she should’ve stuck to her plan, less reckless and she sure wouldn’t be stuck crammed in the closet with Bennet pressed against her skin.

Being this close Lexi was aware of the fact that Bennett’s hands on either side of her head, the hammering of her chest that probably was beating almost as fast as hers and silly things like the fact that Bennett smelled good, like coconut. Lexi found the excuse that they were practically pressed together to tilt her head up slightly to take in the scent thinking that the subtle motion would be missed by Bennett since it was dark but she was wrong.

“ Did you just smell me?” Bennett’s voice was soft and Lexi was certain that if they weren’t this close she wouldn’t have heard her but it also didn’t help the weird feeling in her stomach and despite not really being able to see Bennett’s face Lexi could tell she was smiling. “ Shut up” Lexi whispered head resting back against the wall for some small semblance of space and they kept silent while Ted moved around talking on the phone in what seemed like a heated conversation.

Lexi was focused on Teds conversation to what sounded like a woman on the other end but then Bennett was leaning down and the movement made Lexi suck in a sharp breath feeling a pair of lips brush against the crook of her neck and Lexi never had such an inner fight with her body because for some reason it didn’t mind the closeness despite her brain wanting nothing more than to push her partner away. Lexi had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Bennett move away from her body until the closet door was opened.

“ What are you-“  
“ He left again. I figure you don’t want to be stuck in here when he comes back?” Not really waiting for an answer Bennett was already opening the door to the room giving Lexi a few seconds to get her bearings and snatch the rag from the ground to follow after her and it wasn’t until they got to her car that she spoke again. “ What the hell was that back there?”. Lexi didn’t know why she even asked why it even mattered but she didn’t miss Bennett raise an eyebrow, amusement crossing her brown eyes before pulling out the car keys much to Lexi’s surprise. “ I’ll drive you home”.

So she just wanted the keys. She didn’t know why there was a small part of her that was expecting something else but there was also a sense of relief which was very confusing. Lexi climbed into the car and was silent for the entire ride despite wanting to criticize Bennett’s driving, she knew it was pointless. When the car pulled up to the side of her house Lexi let out a soft thanks but halfway up the steps to her door Bennett’s voice called out.

“ Vanilla, I like it” Lexi turned blinking twice as she watched Bennett smile like actually smile and it took her a moment to realize she was talking about and maybe Lexi was focused on the fact that Bennett never really smiled and certainly not towards her. It was always sly smirks and grins but never that and she had half a mind to tell Bennett to do it more often.  
“ Earth to Alexis”  
Lexi frowned “ Ugh why do you insist on using my full name”  
“ Because it’s your name?” Bennett made a small face tilting her head and Lexi knew it was a pointless attempt.  
“ What were you saying”  
“ Tomorrow morning I’ll pick you up, you owe me some smokes and yes we’re getting breakfast”. Bennett rushed out the last two parts driving off before Lexi could even speak. 

She found herself watching her partners reckless driving down the blocks until the car disappeared from view and it wasn’t until she was out of sight that Lexi realized she had been smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire time Lexi fumbled around her house getting ready she told herself that Rue was a wild card, that she wouldn’t actually show up and Lexi could find that as an excuse to opt out of whatever little routine was forming and stick to the simple box she carefully outlined for herself. Coffee, News, and work. It would’ve been so much easier if Bennett lived up to her usual actions and that way Lexi could just-

There were two short honks pulling Lexi out of her trance, eyes shooting up from the object in her hand as she slipped it into her pocket to see Bennett’s reaching over her seat to open the passenger side door. Her hair was pulled up in the usual sloppy bun, buttoned down shirt slightly disheveled with more buttons opened than closed and Lexi wondered if Bennett even bothered to look in a mirror before she walked out the door. She frowned at the sight but then Bennett was tapping the horn beckoning Lexi to move faster like she wasn’t five steps from the car.   
“ God your like a child” she huffed climbing in while Bennett simply hummed in response.

Through out the car ride Lexi forced her gaze to the window and silently prayed while Bennett cursed up a storm at drivers she seemed inadequate though Lexi was quite positive they weren’t the ones at fault. When the car pulled up to the Diner Lexi glanced over at Bennett who seemed eager to get food in her rushed movements to take out the key and un do her seatbelt. Lexi shook her head at the sight.

“ Wait”

Pulling Bennett’s arm so she was back in a seated position Lexi ignored the look of confusion that formed on Bennett’s face as her fingers glided up to the top of her disheveled shirt to button up at least two so Bennett looked halfway decent walking into the establishment. They were close and mostly due to Lexi but Bennet seemed to enjoy getting underneath Lexi’s skin with the way she leaned forward and dipped her head down. The car suddenly felt smaller with Bennett’s body unreasonably close and her lips ghosting the shell of Lexi’s ear. “ I thought you’d be undoing buttons not the opposite”.

And just like that Lexi’s heart rate was fluctuating for a completely other reason than a few seconds ago. “ Grow up” she frowned pulling away from her partner with an annoyed look while Bennett simply made a small face scoffing as she climbed out the car. “ You sure know how to kill the mood ”.  
“ Was trying to set one” Lexi bit out with narrowed eyes and then Bennett was looking at her with that same look that made Lexi shift in her stance and look anywhere but invasive brown eyes.

There was a few moments of silence followed by a sigh from Bennett and retreating footsteps. “ Let’s eat I’m hungry”. Breakfast followed the same routine of Lexi attempting to get the shortest meal possible, Bennett gazing at her as if she had two heads before telling the waitress a more fulfilling order.  
“ Why do you insist on ordering big meals?”  
“ Why do you insist that coffee is breakfast? Bennett shot the question right back with a grin that Lexi rolled her eyes too. “ I don’t even know why I bother”. Bennett’s gaze was on the kids menu she’d taken as they passed the table earlier using a crayon to complete the mini game. “ Now that’s something we can agree on”.

About halfway through eating Lexi pushed back her plate full silently watching as Bennett absendidedly reached for a strip of bacon while squinting at the paper in front of her, crayon in her other hand and Lexi had never seen something so... amusing. It had been the second kids paper she’d ask for since they sat at the and Lexi watched Bennet focus solely on the paper and the way her head would tilt to the side and her bottom lip would disappear under her teeth- “ I can’t find banana” . There was a small frown on Bennett’s as she looked up her and slid Lexi the crayon. “ Help me”.

“ Fi-“  
“ Lexi!” David’s voice cut in taking Lexi’s gaze over to the cop as he walked over with coffee in hand and a warm smile that she reciprocated. David was a good looking guy the kind women swooned over with dark hair green eyes and a charming smile and David’s warm personality made things ten times better. The two had hung out outside of work related things and even went on a date but Lexi had been too caught up in her old case to really see things through with him at the time.

“ Mind if I join you guys?” His eyes glanced over to Bennett who was back to the cross wore puzzle and Lexi scooted over so David could sit. She watched David glance back to the kids paper Bennett was working with mild curiosity.  
“ Are you really doing a kids game?”. At the comment Bennett pick her head up with an irritated expression, her crayon tapped against the paper a couple of times eyes starring at David and the way his smile slowly dropped was of realizing that the teasing tone wasn’t reciprocated.

“ Good distraction from annoying people ya know?”. It was the way Bennet said it with that condescending tone that Lexi knew she made that statement strictly for David himself and it was clear he knew it too in the way he let out an awkward cough and focused back on Lexi. “ They’re sending a K-9 unit back where we found the body, I’m getting ready to head over there, want to come? Well I mean you both”. David flashed a smile that Lexi knew was just for her but she also saw Bennett still out the corner of her eye.

In all honestly they needed to head back over there to find out what they could get out of that mystery call from yesterday but it was the sudden feeling that was bothering her because for a split second she was going to tell David no, because she was going to take Bennett’s obvious distaste for David into consideration and opt out of actually gaining a good lead. What was wrong with her? 

“ Sure”. She ignored Bennett’s scoff and focused on David’s warm smile and the way he rested his hand on top of hers for a second before standing from the seat. “ Okay I’ll see you guys there”. Lexi’s eyes followed David as he walked out the diner and it wasn’t until he was in his squad car that Lexi’s eyes dropped to Bennett who wore an unreadable expression. Lexi raised an eyebrow   
“ What?”  
“ Nothing” Bennett shrugged placing money in the table and honestly her face looked as uninterested as if it were nothing so Lexi simply nodded and silently followed behind her to the car.

It sure as hell didn’t feel like nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi hadn’t bothered to say much of anything since the diner but neither did Rue and she was painfully aware of how tense Rue had become since they’d gotten in the car. The sloppy ponytail now discarded from confines of the hair band and long curly brown hair fell slightly over Rue’s face. One hand tapped along the side of the door annoyingly so and the combination of her left leg coming into play made Lexi’s eye twitch.

This time the hand that wasn’t on the wheel reached down to rest on Rue’s thigh pressing down slightly so the motions subsided and only when she reached a red light did Lexi look over. “ Jesus Bennett”. She watched Rue’s eyes drop down to her lap momentarily and then she was back to looking out the window.   
“ Sorry”. The apology didn’t match Rue’s body language or tone, not that Lexi was even expecting Rue to actually care and she let out an exasperated sigh moving her hand away.

David’s police car was already parked when Lexi pulled into the semi vacant parking lot and two officers were easily visible near the tree line. Climbing out the car she watched Rue glance around slowly and then her eyes found Lexi’s.   
“ Where’s pretty boy?” Lexi rolled her eyes. “ Probably deeper into the trees-“ Rue body was already moving forward not bothering to listen to the rest of the sentence and Lexi did a silent count to five before catching up only to pull Rue’s arm and slow her movements.

“ The last thing I need is to babysit your crabby attitude especially with the other officers-“  
“ Crabby?” Rue made a face like it was news to her and Lexi rolled her eyes.   
“ You look like a sour puss” The comment elicited a snort from Rue who wore this amused look that only made Lexi frown more. “ I’m serious Bennett I need you on your best behavior”.  
Rue gave that little smirk that got under Lexi’s skin, that look that let Lexi know Rue wasn’t going to listen to anything she just said and end up getting them kicked out the crime scene.

Lexi reached into her pocket pulling out the small box from earlier as she watched Rue’s eyes widen slightly at the pack of cigarettes. “ Is this a joke?”  
“ Sadly no.” Lexi extended her hand to Rue and watched her brown eyes dart from her idea of heaven back to Lexi. “ Why?”  
“ I did toss your last one the other day so...” her words fell off not really feeling like she wanted or needed or explain something she didn’t even understand either. Rue nodded in content putting a cigg to her lips and Lexi made a small face stepping back some while she let Rue have her little peace.

She could’ve walked away, made her way through the tree line and found David and the other officers but for some reason Lexi leaned along the front of the car and watched Rue as her back pressed against the railing, long dark curls pulled back slightly through her fingers as she took a long drag like her life depended on it. Her head tilted up slightly blowing out the smoke and Lexi didn’t know what she found fascinating about the sight considering she hated the smell and it was completely unhealthy. Maybe it was how at peace Rue looked when she was smoking.

And then brown eyes found hers.

Lexi could feel the heat creep up her neck because Rue had definitely caught her starring and the mixture of embarrassment and annoyance was strong. More so annoyance because of the fact that she was starring in the first place. With Rue it was hard to tell what she was thinking, if she cared or not or if she completely indifferent to things. Now, Rue’s head tilted slightly eyeing Lexi long enough that she pushed off the car and huffed. “ What?”.  
Rue response was taking another quick drag before flicking the cig to the ground and killing the fire. “ Nothing”. It was always nothing with her yet Lexi caught the small curve of her lips as she got closer.

“ Ugh I should’ve never gave you those” Lexi’s face scrunched up slightly swatting the last bit of smoke away from her face as Rue chuckled. “ You know these are my favorite” Rue walked in front of Lexi shoving the pack into her back pocket. “ I didn’t know you were so... attentive”. The way she said it and the smug look on Rue’s face annoyed with hell out Lexi but then Rue’s head tilted back in an actual laugh spinning back around so her back was now facing Lexi. What annoyed her most?The way her heart skipped hearing that sound and the fact the she didn’t hate it.

She didn’t hate it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

~A Week Later~

“ So how’s everything been with Bennett?”.

Laney leaned back into his chair dropping one thick folder down onto the table, arms extended in a more relaxed position as he held Lexi’s gaze with curious eyes that she broke after a moment. Laney had no idea how hard of a question he was asking her. Bennett was the complete opposite of her in every way. Brash, impatient, easily frustrated, and it seemed like Bennett found humor in getting underneath Lexi’s skin every chance she got. Childlike in her actions considering her lack of personal space and disinterest to anything well, by the books.

“ It’s been... strenuous” Lexi spoke up after awhile, her eyes found Laney’s and the amused look on his face.  
“ What” she bit out.  
“ That’s it? I was expecting much more... vocabulary”. Laney was pressing evident in his tone to which Lexi sighed adjusting her jacket. “ As annoying and exhausting as Bennett is...she can be tolerable when she’s not being a pain in my ass”. Lexi rolled her eyes thinking back to the other day with David and the other officers, how Lexi had spent more time keeping Bennett’s quick temper in check than actually obtaining any useful information.

“ Can I get back to work” Lexi huffed pushing back the chair impatiently and Laney made a face nodding his head.   
“ Never seen you this cranky in the morning”.  
“ Sorry” Lexi breathed out “ I haven’t had breakfast yet”. 

Laney raised a brow. 

“ Since when are you a breakfast person?”. Lexi paused gripping the door handle and she found herself stumped. She had always been a semi morning person that just needed a cup of coffee or two before work and now? Now she was irritable because she hadn’t eaten yet? God something was wrong with her.

Lexi walked out the office leaving Laney’s unanswered question probe her thoughts as she walked down the hall looking for the one person responsible for her crappy mood. Who was responsible for turning her routine out of wack and leaving this weird unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her perfect little circle was slowly crumbling .

Rue wasn’t at her desk.

Lexi found the lack of her presence odd considering that around this time she’d hear Rue’s obnoxiously loud chatter down the hall to which Lexi would tell her to shut up and Rue would simply smirk shaking her keys to symbolize breakfast. It has pretty much started up ever since Bennett has dragged Lexi to the diner the first time and after waiting around for almost an hour, Lexi understood that the annoyance and weird unsettling feeling was because of a failed routine. A routine that she stupidly fell into.  
~~~~~~  
Lexi found herself starring at the gray door to Bennett’s apartment with half a mind to turn back around and just enjoy a day of peace and sanity but the other annoying part was curious as to why Rue didn’t show up in the first place. She had started to work but after two hours the lack of annoying presence in her ear got Lexi to her feet and where she was now.

“ Rue open up” her knuckles banged on the door three times, Lexi impatiently moving her feet side to side as her ears strained to hear any sort of movement from the other side and then after a couple of seconds, she knocked again.   
“ I know your in there you ass”. After about ten seconds or so Lexi groaned and turned the door handle just to see and to her surprise, it was open.

Rue’s apartment didn’t look that bad. The living room was mostly clean besides the three empty beer cans on the dining room table, folders no doubt from work was piled up on top her computer desk and floor and Lexi found herself fixing the slightly tilting pile from eminent piles of paper making their way down. “ Rue?” Lexi’s voice called out as she continued to look around the room as her eyes landed on a picture frame.

It was Rue, her mom, and younger sister Gia all making goofy faces into the camera and judging from their faces Rue couldn’t have been any older than fifteen or so. It was the sound of shuffling down the short hall that shifted Lexi’s attention as she walked towards the bedroom only to peek in and see Rue in bed. She was faced down half underneath the covers with one leg sticking out and wild curly hair engulfing the white pillows beneath her. 

“ You’ve got to be shitting me” Lexi muttered walking over to shake Rue who barley budged.  
“ Wake up”  
“....”  
“ Rue wa-“  
“ No”  
“ Oh my god Bennett get-“  
“ Shhhh” Rue made an effort of flimsily waving her hand to shoo Lexi away before placing a pillow over her head and never had Lexi been so tempted in her life. Since it was clear Rue wanted to be difficult Lexi reward those actions by taking that very pillow from Rue and hitting her with it hard enough Rue finally moved.

Lexi watched Rue’s head lift up from her other pillow with sleepy brown eyes half squinted from still getting adjusted to the light, her lips in a tight frown before fingers went to move some bed hair from her face. “ Fuck Alexis”  
“ Lexi” her eyes rolled as she watched Rue groan in annoyance. “ Same thing” Rue muttered something before slowly blinking as she glanced around the room like being in her bed was news to her and then she was starring at Lexi slightly annoyed.   
“ Why couldn’t I be woken up with kisses or something nice? My head already hurts”.

What the hell was Lexi supposed to say to that? Her mouth parted lightly and she could feel her cheeks redden but thankfully Rue was still half asleep to notice. “ You know we had to meet with Laney today” . Rue blinked twice like she was slowly remembering the only thing Lexi had been reminding her for the past three days and then, she shrugged pulling back the covers and standing up. “ I’ll talk to him...why are you here?”.

Lexi had something smart to say but her words died out on seeing Rue in barley any clothing. She was in a black tank top that exposed her lightly toned stomach from her hands moving underneath the fabric and boxers that weren’t hers rolled up at least once at the waist exposing long caramel legs. “ Eyes up Lexi”. At the comment Lexi’s heart did that stupid little flutter that made her roll her eyes as Rue chuckled and walked into the bathroom. Maybe it was the evident fact that once again she got caught starring or the fact that it was the first time, Rue had actually called her Lexi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff scenes coming next Chpt ☺️


	7. Chapter 7

While Rue’s taking a shower Lexi found herself occupying the living room cleaning up the empty beer cans rested on top the kitchen counter, cleaning up wandering papers back to their original pile and so forth but her efforts in fixing up her parters place followed short upon finding a small picture frame rested behind a bigger one near the living room. It had been taken close to two years ago at Mark’s retirement party. Lexi spotted herself instantly beside her old partner with a wide smile aiming towards Mark and Lexi let her finger glide across the glass until they found Rue. She was off to the side but still inclusive to the party scene yet her eyes weren’t on Mark at all, off to the side and it took Lexi a few seconds to follow the glance to where she had been looking.

Her.

She found herself starring at the photo in realization as her eyes took in Rue with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, arm wrapped around some cop and for once she actually looked happy and not the typical teasing Rue kind of happy. 

“ Yo Rue”

Lexi quickly dropped the photo spinning on her heels at the sound of a deep voice to see a male step through the door blue eyes peeking beneath a fitted baseball cap and Lexi’s pulse quickened slightly before realizing the semi familiar face that belonged to Fezco, or Fez as he liked to be called. When their eyes locked Fez nodded a head in her direction, slightly taken back by the sight of another person as much as Lexi was but then there was a lazy smile on his features and looking closer she realized he was high as shit.

“ Aye you that detective girl right” his voice raised slightly with laced excitement for piecing that little part together and as obvious as Lexi assumed it was based on her work attire, she played along.

“ Yeah”

She watched Fez nod his head and stride into the kitchen fridge pulling out a beer and Lexi forced her face to remain neutral because it had just hit ten past eleven and on all counts reasonable, it was still too early for drinking.

“ I remember you ya know, from the night at my bar” Fez’s voice came out strained between taking a chug of beer and swallowing, Lexi’s eyes quickly met blue ones but Rue’s sudden appearance in the living room stopped whatever conversation was going to erupt between them and Lexi was grateful from the diversion of memories that didn’t need to be brought up.

“ Aye what are you doing here?” Rue grinned leaning against the wall half dressed and wet curly hair from the shower. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see considering Rue barley looked work presentable half the time and maybe it was the presence of another person, but Lexi found herself moving over to the wall in front of Rue who still mingled in conversation with Fez while she focused on buttoning up the opened buttons to Rue’s shirt without starring, that much.

She could feel Rue’s gaze on her as her fingers glided up to the last three buttons. “ Wow is this you taking care of me?” teasing was evident in her voice and Lexi rolled her eyes finishing up the last button.  
“ This isn’t the first time I’ve done it”. When she looked up Rue was giving her a look, the kind of look of someone trying to find whatever memory Lexi had spoke on but the brunette was already stepping away from her partner, slightly heated cheeks and ready to change the subject.

“ So Fez why are you here?” Lexi looked into to the ginger who was now seated by the counter blue eyes moving between Rue and her, finally settling on Lexi to answer the question. “ She was kinda wasted yesterday so I came to check up on her and give her some info on some guy she wanted me to check out”. At the drinking part Lexi scoffed realizing that Rue’s precious night of drinking was what kept her from showing up to their meeting earlier today. 

Lexi gave Rue a look to which her partner frowned and folded her arms like some child, head raised as she glared at Fez and then Rue. “ I wasn’t even that bad. I didn’t even throw up”.  
“ That you remember” Fez muttered out and Lexi pinched the bridge of her nose. Rue was no stranger to drinking and Lexi found that it was second nature to her partner which worried her, not that she’d ever say it out loud. 

Rue’s unpredictable reputation around the department was mostly due to her personality but there was that small percent that weighed on the decisions she chose that were questionable and imposed based on how many drinks she’d consume. It never got Rue into any legal trouble work related but it still cracked the clean cut image the division held when it came to following the rule book and being level headed.

Lexi seated herself on the couch as Rue and Fez talked, face forming into one of disapproval when Rue took the beer Fez had opened off the counter but when their eyes met Lexi watched Rue hesitate at Fez’s offer to take a swig and placed the bottle back down with a lopsided grin.  
“ I’m good, this headache is reminder enough I should lay off for at least today”. Fez laughed in response and Lexi hid the small smile of content as causal commentary filled the living room and Lexi watched Rue’s animated movements.

~10 Months Ago~

She’s drunk, beyond drunk in the slurred words and how her body was almost fully dead weight right about now. Fez was holding Rue up on one side and Lexi the other as they dragged the girl out of Fez’s bar and in the parking lot to Lexi’s car. Rue’s heads pressed against the passenger side glass while Lexi’s telling a worried Fez that she’ll take care of it. He had a whole bar to attend to and taking care of Rue in this state was an all night job.

He’s apologizing, stating that she must’ve drank heavily before even showing up to the bar, apologizing that Lexi had to leave her date, David to take care of someone she barely tolerated and Lexi was spewing words of comfort, letting Fez head back into the bar before walking over to David who was waiting patently off to the side.

Lexi could’ve called a cab for Rue, found one of her friends to take her home so she could finish hanging out with David and she felt bad. David and her had been seeing each other for almost a month, he was a nice guy with good looks and hooking up with him had been a great way to relive work stress yet, when she glanced at Rue in her car she knew she couldn’t stay.

Somehow despite her tipsy state Lexi had sobered up enough to drive them to her house safely given that whenever Lexi asked for directions she revived muddled words. She managed to drag Rue into her home, they staggered into her bookshelf and end table to Rue’s drunken amusement and Lexi’s annoyance because damn a solo man job with Rue was a task in a half.

Thankfully Rue was compliant enough for Lexi to take off her shoes and jacket, the weight of Rue’s upper body fell into Lexi in drunken laughter and Lexi’s trying, she’s trying really hard to multi task removing Rue’s shirt that was slightly wet from someone spilling beer while listening to hushed words that should mean nothing. They don’t mean anything, and yet they do.

“ You’re beautiful you know”  
“ Mhmm” Lexi grunts pushing Rue’s weight on the bed so she can continue the task at hand.  
“ I’m serious Alexis” Rue drags her name out longer than it is but her eyes are serious as they hold Lexi’s gaze and despite telling herself that the girl beneath her is drunk, she knows Rue means it. Rue’s tilting her head back as her back falls to the bed but her hands still gripping the front of Lexi’s shirt causing her to fall forward with her. It’s certain moments such as the one that Lexi wishes she never took the task upon herself but also seeing the way Rue’s hazy brown eyes peers up at her makes her glad it was just her. Such a complicated sorts of emotions.

It feels like tug of war.

Rue is content on sitting up despite Lexi’s hand pressing down on her chest and Lexi’s confused as to how someone so intoxicated has this much motor skills. Rue’s heads now is in Lexi’s neck, the contact makes her stiffen and the hand that had been pressed against Rue’s chest was now taken by Rue’s hand. “ You smell good”. Her breath tickles the base of Lexi’s neck and Lexi pulls her head back to make a comment but she feels Rue’s fingers slide up the exposed skin of her neck and then her lips are on her.

It’s completely stupid.

It’s stupid how Lexi’s heart skips, how she’s leaning into soft lips that taste of liquor and faintly of mint from whatever Rue had been chewing before she had stumbled back into the bar. How despite pulling away to assert clear control again, looking into the brown eyes she realized she had none. And their kissing again. It didn’t go beyond that because the feel of Rue’s wandering hands and eager kisses were enough for Lexi to realize things were getting out of hand.

Sometime later Rue had knocked on Lexie’s bed in one of her oversized night shirts and Lexi spent the rest of night trying to forget how a single mistake didn’t quite feel like one and forcing herself to forget how it all made her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y’all think of that flashback?


	8. Chapter 8

It’s one thing dealing with Rue and her obnoxious shenanigans and there’s another when dealing with her and Fez together. Right now for example, they should’ve been heading over to meet with a woman named Lena, an elderly widow who tipped off a few officers that she knew more than she was letting on. Instead? Instead Lexi found herself edged to the side of the passenger seat with Fez squeezed in between them ( dangerously so she might add) shouting obscene lyrics along side Rue at the top of their lungs while heading over to an unreliable lead Rue asked Fez to look into.

Great.

Lexi had spent half of the car ride asking her respective partner exactly where they were going to which she was met with annoying silence followed by Rue jamming out to some song and the other ignoring Fez and Rue’s chatter about past exploits and some woman that had Rue’s attention the night prior.

How Lexi focused on the scenery outside the window so she wouldn’t have to see the animated gestures of her partner as she went into detail of whatever nonsense went down between her and some random woman. The thought alone made Lexi roll her eyes, lips forming into a a thin line and brown eyes narrowing when Lexi went against her better judgment and found herself looking over at Rue’s teasing gaze and stupid smirk.

It was annoying. Annoying that Lexi found herself constantly falling into Rue’s bait. Annoying that she found herself tired of the little conversation going out beside her. Like David wasn’t texting her asking if they could go on a date. The old Lexi a few months ago would’ve said yes in a heartbeat, and now she found herself starring at a text with mild hesitation,and what for?

Lexi’s face scrunched up at the sudden smell of smoke, eyes shooting over to the sight of Fez handing Rue a cigarette she took with no hesitation, her lips intaking smoke and then unexpectedly, Rue’s eyes found hers. It was only for a moment and Lexi took note of the small flash of realization in Rue’s eyes before blowing out a slow pull and flicking the cigarette out the window afterwards.

Fez’s mouth parted.

Lexi raised a brow.

“ Why’d you put it out?” Fez’s head tilted slightly in bewilderment to which Rue shrugged, fingers moving to free her curly hair as she pulled into a Parking space. “ I just didn’t feel like smoking”. The statement alone was complete bullshit, they all knew but Rue was already out the car leaving Fez confused and Lexi biting down on the corner of her lip knowing exactly why she stopped.

Lexi knew Rue was a social in comparison to her but seeing just how day and night the two were in person was something different. Walking into the bar Rue had been stopped about five to six times by friendly faces and judging from Rue’s expressions each time, she knew about two of them. Lexi allowed herself to be introduced, to indulge in pointless conversations so she didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, she stood out enough in her neat outfit.

Somehow throughout introductions Rue was swooped away by some brunette with tattoos and Lexi found herself reluctantly following behind as Fez lead them to a empty booth as he broke down the information. “ So his name was-“  
“ I can’t believe this shit” Lexi rolled her eyes that narrowed as she looked across the bar as Rue leaned into the brunette touch.

“ What?” Fez’s voice pulled Lexi gaze away from her partner for a moment.   
“ Sorry, keep going”. Lexi gaze Fez a look of reassurance before she started zoning out the moment her eyes found Rue again. Lexi told herself that the annoyance stemmed from the fact that they were on an assignment and Rue was flirting the day away and not the fact that they were a little too close. It honestly didn’t matter.

But it did. 

The moment mystery girls hand found Rue’s thigh, Lexi was standing up from her seat and walking away from a confused Fez. “ Ugh she’s annoying” Lexi grumbled moving in right as Rue was leaning back into the girl as her fingers reached out and pulled on Rue’s arm catching her off balance. “ God your a pain” Lexi huffed pulling Rue along with her.

“ What did I do?”.

Lexi didn’t have a plan in mind nor did she have a destination and yet somehow they ended up in the bathroom with a semi confused an annoyed Rue starring at Lexi like she’d lost her mind.   
“ Care to explain why you dragged me in here?” Rue’s head tilted in confusion to which Lexi rolled her eyes. Why exactly did she pull Rue away? It wasn’t like Fez wasn’t filling her in on the information.

“ We have a case to do, the least you could do was keep it together until after before trying to get into some girls pants”.

“ Oh?”

It was the tone in Rues voice that made Lexi roll her eyes as she met Rues gaze.

“ What?”

Rue was silent for awhile, brow eyes simply starring into Lexi, only breaking to drop down for a second and it was enough to make Lexi gulp.

“ Don’t tell me your jealous Alexis”  
“ You’ve got to be high Bennett. As if” Lexi found herself taking a step back with arms folded over hers chest like her posture was going to change a thing but Rue’s gaze left her completely unsettled, like she could see right through her. And then she was stepping forward.

There was enough time for Lexi to move off the wall, to crate some semblance of space and instead she foolishly allowed Rue the upper hand in having her body dangerously close to hers and both arms pinned beside her head. Rue let out a soft chuckle before speaking. “ You are a pretty bad liar”. Lexi watched as Rue leaned in slowly, painfully slow but it was also unsettling how Lexi made no issue of moving away.

“ And you’re so sure” Lexi sucked in a breath at the feel of Rue’s thumb gently brushing along her jaw and her pointer finger tilting her head up as Lexi parts her lip to find some smart ass remark and get some sort of control,but it’s hard when Rue’s this close. 

“ We both know that’s not true”. 

Rue’s mouth is close enough that it brushes ever so slightly against Lexi’s, enough that her lips part and she leans in slightly. She’s close though that Lexi’s fingers itch out to tug on the on Rues shirt as their lips meet for a split second and then Lexi mind drifts back to that random chick and she’s pulling away blurting out the first thing she can think of.

“ I have a date”  
“ A date?” Rue blinks twice, her eyes are still on Lexi’s lips and Lexi knows if she doesn’t say something else Rues gonna kiss her again. “ Yeah... with David”

She sees Rues jaw clench. It’s split and then Rue’s leaning back with a look of annoyance that quickly takes one of indifference as Rue steps back and nods her head. “ Of course, how could I forget pretty boy”. The laced sarcasm is there but Lexi doesn’t have it in her to say anything smart, instead she forces her gaze to the ground to keep herself from starring back into tempting brown eyes.

Lexi could hear the sharp breath that came from Rue, retreating footsteps and the creak of the bathroom door before Rue’s voice rung out. “ If that’s what you want”. It’s not what Lexi truly wants but she doesn’t say that and instead listens to the fading footsteps before starring to the bathroom mirror to regain some kind of grip before heading back out.

How Rue didn’t even bother to meet Lexi’s gaze when she walked past to meet with Fez. How Lexi didn’t bat an eyelash when Rue flirted in front of her and how Lexi pretended not to notice Rue’s gaze when she’s on the phone texting David. How she certainly ignored Fez’s gaze whenever she got caught looking over at Rue or just in general and for someone who usually knew what they were doing...

Lexi had no clue when it came to Rue Bennett.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make a detective fic of them :)


End file.
